Makeovers & Mess Ups
by X.Living.And.Laughing.X
Summary: We are all used to reading stories about how Ally gets a makeover from her friend in order to get Austin to fall in love with her. But what if Austin was the one that gave Ally the makeover in order to get someone else to fall for her? Little did he know that HE would fall for her in the process and will be one of her many new admirers on their knees for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Makeovers & Mess Ups

**Author:** X. Ready. Or. Not. X

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally.

**Summary: **We are all used to reading stories about how Ally gets a makeover from her friend in order to get Austin to fall in love with her. But what if Austin was the one that gave Ally the makeover in order to get someone else to fall for her? Little did he know that HE would fall for her in the process and will be one of her many new admirers on their knees for her...

* * *

Austin's POV

"Hey guys", I said to Dez and Trish as I walked into the store. "Where's Ally? We need to write a song by next week. My last video has went viral and everyone is asking for a new one!"

Trish was wearing a piece of cake on her head, which meant that she was working at the cake store (and was just or about to get fired). Dez was playing instrument golf. I wonder why Ally hasn't come down here to yell at him.

Ally is my best friend and partner. Well, mostly the partner part. We honestly don't hang out that much except for when we have to write a song. Our interests were just...totally different. Could I really call her my best friend?

But the thing was, we both trusted each other. We were honest and truthful with each other all the time. As I got more famous, I gave Ally fifty percent of the profit, because that's how much she really deserved it for writing my songs, even though I accidentally stole her song in the beginning.

"Hey Trish, is Ally in the practice room?" I asked the short Latina. She merely shrugged and went off to do her job. When she opened the door, Dex's golf ball flew out of the store, causing him to go after it.

I rolled my eyes as I went upstairs to find Ally. I knocked on the door. "Ally? I'm coming in", I said.

To my surprise, Ally was curled up on the sofa, crying softly as she held the her songbook in one hand, and hugged her knees to her chest with another.

"Ally", I exclaimed softly as I ran across the room and wrapped my arms around her. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head and turned her face away from me. "Austin, I don't feel like writing this afternoon. Go away".

"Come on Als", I tried coaxing her. "You can tell me what's wrong".

She sniffled a little. "Well, you know how I like Dallas? The cellphone accessory cart guy?" she said.

Dallas...oh yeah! That brunette guy that works at that cart near by the food court. He was...well, I promised Ally that I wouldn't be mean, but that guy was so damn cocky! He was so full of himself just because he super popular at school and the star of the football team. I had no idea what Ally saw in a guy like him.

"Anyways, Trish kept telling me that I should ask him if he wanted to go on a date, so I did", she said. "But he laughed at me...he called me plain, ugly...", she burst into tears.

"Ally", I said trying to comfort her. "Don't listen to him".

"But he's right Austin!" she said loudly. "I mean, look at me! I don't wear any makeup, I dress like an old person, and I wear glasses in school".

She started crying loudly again. I had no idea what I could possibly do at the moment...how could I help her? Should I just go and beat up Dallas myself? Ally was against violence though...

"Wait a minute...", I said through my breath. "I have an idea".

"What?" Ally looked up from her crying.

"What if we give you a makeover? You'll be so pretty that Dallas wouldn't be able to reject you!" I said excitedly.

She looked at me weirdly. "And what do YOU know about makeovers?"

I rolled my eyes. "A lot more than you do apparently. I'm a celebrity Ally, so I have all that dressing and grooming stuff that I need to know. So girls' makeup shouldn't be too hard". I explained, so she wouldn't think I was gay. "Plus, I can ask my stylist to help you as well".

"You seriously would do this for me?" she said surprised.

"Of course. What are friends for?"

* * *

**How do you think it is so far? This will be one of my shorter Austin/Ally Fanfiction stories. Perhaps about ten to fifteen chapters the most. **


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

I led Ally to my dressing room at Starr Records, my recording company. I knew just the person that would help us.

"Hey Kira!" I said as she passed by. Kira was the daughter of Jimmy Starr, who owned Starr Records. Me and her were pretty good friends, and I think she and Ally got along.

"Hey Austin! Hey Ally! What's up?" she asked.

"We need help with someone's wardrobe", I said to her.

She looked at me. "You want to fix up Dez's wardrobe? I don't know-"

"Not Dez! I meant Ally's!" I said exasperatedly. "She needs wayyy better clothes than this!" I said to Kira.

"Hey!" Ally said sounding offended. "I'm right here!"

"No offense Ally, but what you usually wear is so...old fashion and grandma-like", Kira said. "But I can take you shopping if you guys want".

"Yes!" I said. "That would be helpful".

* * *

We went to the Miami Mall and went to the dress shop just next to Billl's Surf Shop. I went in and picked out many different nice dresses for Ally to try on. It didn't help that Ally kept making faces at each one I picked for her.

"Ugh, but this one looks too...showy", she said blushing.

I handed all the clothes to her. "Kira, go help her out", I said as I sat and waited right outside the dressing room. I tapped my foot impatiently after ten minutes. "Are you done yet?!"

"I look silly!" Ally said.

"Come on, you look nice!" Kira said pushing her out.

My mouth dropped opened when I saw Ally. A simple, white summer dress showed off more skin than Ally was used to. Ally had a perfect, feminine curvy figure, which the dress really showed off. Her skinny waist made the dress look even better on her.

"Austin!" I suddenly snapped out of my stare and saw an annoyed looking Ally. "Eyes up boy!" she said crossing her arms.

I chuckled. "Try out some more clothes", I said to her.

She grumbled something but went back into her dress room. For the next two hours, Ally tried out at least twenty different outfits. I nodded in approval at some while others, I covered my eyes dramatically. Of course, this earned me at least four punches from her.

"Okay, so are you getting these?" the cashier asked Ally as we finally picked out ten different, hot outfits for her.

Ally nodded, taking out her purse. I took out my wallet and gave the cashier my credit card. "It's on me", I told Ally.

"But Austin, it's much too much!"

"Don't worry! I have the money!" I reassured her. I took the bags of clothing and followed the girls out of the store.

"Okay Ally. Now, lets do something about your hair", Kira said.

Ally looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, your hair is too plain".

"It's easier to manage".

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Ally, maybe a few highlights in your hair would do. And lets curl it more at the ends".

She crossed her arms at me. "No means no Austin".

* * *

We walked out of the beauty parlor about three hours later. I smirked as Ally glared at me for making her go into the parlor. Her hair looked much more teenage-like rather than plain. We had her get some nice, blonde highlights. They straightened her hair and curled the ends more.

At the same time, Kira suggested that she get a pedicure as well. Ally was already strapped to the chair, so they did that as well. I paid for everything, seeing how much more improved Ally looked.

"Okay, so remember to wear the outfits we got you tomorrow at school", I told her.

Ally rolled her eyes. "I know Austin. You told me like a million times". She suddenly hugged me. "Thanks so much for this Austin. I don't know how I could ever repay you". _Is it just me or did I feel something tingle when our skins touched?_

"It's no problem Ally, you're my girl- my friend" I said. _Woah, what was I about to say?_

"See you guys!" Ally waved to us carrying her bags.

I turned and noticed Kira was smirking at me. "What?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all", she said slyly and skipped away. _What's up with her?_


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's POV

"Hey Austin!" Dez called me over to his locker first thing when I got to school that morning. "Check it out! I already have your next video planned out!" he said excitedly.

"Dez, we haven't even written a song. How do you know what the video is gonna be about?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Duh Austin! I have that figured out already! ANY video can have a zebra in it!" he said showing me a picture of a zebra. "I already ordered one, so when you and Ally finished the song, call me".

I sighed a little exasperatedly at my friend's weirdness. "Dez, you have got to understand that animals are not-"

"Woah!" Dez's grabbed my shoulder tightly as he pointed behind me. "Who is SHE?"

I turned around and felt my heart beat fast. My mouth dropped to the ground as I saw Ally Dawson walking towards us. I mean, she was drop dead gorgeous. Even in a simple summer skirt and black tank top, she looked...perfect. Her hair that was curled up at the ends flowed smoothly as she walked.

"Guys! Guys!" Suddenly, I snap myself out of my stare and find Ally impatiently snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Dez and Austin! Well, to Austin. I still don't know what planet Dez is from".

I fail at recovering as I fumble my words. "Uh, h-hey Ally. C-Cool-". _Come on Austin, speak!_ "Cool textbook!" I pointed to the math textbook she was holding. _Really Austin?!_

"Okay...", she said giving me a weird look before turning to Dez. "Hey Dez".

"You're pretty", he says dumbly, making me smack him in the head.

"Uh, thanks", Ally said taking a few steps away from us. "I'll see you guys later", she said before quickly walking away. I smacked Dez in the head again.

"Dude! You scared her away!" I said annoyed at him.

He shrugged. "Couldn't help it, she's got the looks for sure. How did she know who we were by the way?"

I palmed face. "I'm walking away now", I said walking away from my weird, oblivious friend.

* * *

"Hey Ally", I found her at lunch time by her locker. "Sorry about Dez's weird behavior before", I said.

She smiled brightly. "It's fine! Actually, I'm just over the world right now!"

"Why?"

"Cuz according to my friend Cassidy, she said that she heard from Brooke, who heard from Brittney, who overheard Ethan say that Dallas was going to ask me out!" she squealed.

I smiled and grinned along with her, but for some reason, that bothered me. In fact, all morning, I have been feeling uneasy about the whole thing. Everywhere I went, people were non stop talking about Ally. All the guys kept talking about whether she was single or not. I nearly punched one guy in the face when commented on how short Ally's skirt was.

What IS this feeling? Jealousy? There's no way. We were just friends! In fact, I'm the one that help her to get like this. I should be proud of what a great job I did. Ally seems happier now that the guy of her dreams is into her.

Why wasn't I feeling happy though?

"That's great Ally", I managed to squeak out. Man, look at her eyes! I never noticed how pretty they looked...

"Hey, that's Trish! I'm going to go sit with her at lunch. See ya later Austin", she said as I stared after her. Huh, her skirt was pretty short from the back...

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped up into the air. "Kira!" I exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that?"

She smirked. "Too busy staring after Ally?"

"Psh! No!"

"Come on Austin, I know you have feelings for her", she folded her arms.

I rolled my eyes as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world. "I don't! We are just friends. Besides, you can't prove anything!" I tried to say coolly.

"Well, don't you think she has pretty blue, sparkling eyes?" Kira asked.

"Kira, her eyes are chocolaty brown, not blue", I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes widened as Kira smirks. I was just caught in her trap.

"You don't have feelings for her, do you?" she said folding her arms.

"Thank you!"

"You're in LOVE with her instead".

"What?" I scoffed. "No way Jose!"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Austin, if you weren't in love with her, you wouldn't be saying stupid stuff like what you JUST said", she said with a grimace. "Also when we went shopping yesterday, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her".

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I turned around and started walking away.

"Hey, it's Ally with Dallas!" Kira suddenly said. I flipped around.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Not seeing anyone in that hall, I glared at Kira, who was laughing hysterically now. "NOT funny". I started walking away again.

"Face it Austin! You're in denial!" she shouted after me in that empty hall. I rolled my eyes as I thought to myself, _she could say whatever she wants. Me and Ally are just friends, and nothing more. _

I smiled as I thought confidently about this. Yeah, there was nothing romantic between us at all! One thought did linger however...

_Even if I did have feelings for her, she wouldn't like me back, right?_


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

Wow, I thought to myself as I looked at myself in a mirror in the bathroom. I guess getting dressed up like this is a blessing and a curse. For one thing, I got the attention of some of the hottest guys in school. But the downside: it attracts many weirdos.

I guess it wasn't really a bad thing though. It was more flattering if you thought about it.

Along with that, the popular girls invited me over to their table for the first time ever, but I turned them down and sat with my usual friends, Trish, Brooke, and Cassidy.

Out of all of them, Trish was my closest and bestest friend. Cassidy and Brooke mostly loved to gossip (which I found boring), but they were really nice. Today's gossiping though, I found more interesting.

"Did you hear that guy Dallas is totally into you?" Brooke squealed.

Cassidy nodded in excitement. "In fact, the whole football team was talking about you! I heard this from the girls during my English class!"

I laughed. "Maybe you heard wrong guys!" I said not believing them.

Trish smiled. "So why did you change up your look?" she asked me as the two girls listened.

"Actually, Austin is the one that helped me with this whole 'changing my image' thing. He suggested it for me", I said. The three girls exchanged glances at each other, smirking. "What?" I asked.

"So, AUSTIN is the one that suggested this...", Brooke giggled.

"So?" I asked, really confused as to what they were trying to get at. "He suggested this so that I could get Dallas's attention".

"Oh", the girls said at the same time, sounding a little disappointed. "It was for Dallas".

"Yeah", I shrugged as I bit into my sandwich. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. "Oh, hey Austin", I said surprised to see him standing there. Normally, he ate lunch with Dez and the other popular kids.

"Hey Ally, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked. I nodded and followed him away from my table.

"What's up Austin?"

"I have another plan to get Dallas's attention more", he said quietly so that no one could hear.

"Really, how?"

"You have to fake date someone".

"Say what now?" I asked in disbelief. "How is fake dating going to help me get his attention? If he thinks I'm dating someone, he won't think I'm available for him".

"Actually, it's quite the contrary", Austin explained. "See, when you are dating someone, it will get him to want you more. That's just how guys think".

"Okay, so who will I have to fake date?"

He shrugged. "How bout me?"

"You?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

I hesitated. "It's just that...you're my friend. And you already have done so much for me".

"Yeah, I'm your friend Ally, which is why I'm helping you", he said sincerely. "I promise you, this plan is fool proof".

"Fine, I'll do it", I said smiling. "Thank you so much Austin", I said hugging him. When I tried to pull away, I noticed Austin was still hugging me. "Uh, Austin?"

"Oh, sorry!" he pulled away, looking embarrassed. I giggled at his silly behavior and went to go sit back at my table, where the girls were waiting for me anxiously.

"What did he want?" Cassidy asked in a hushed voice.

I shrugged as I sat down and picked up my sandwich. "He said that he would fake date me. Something about helping me with Dal-", I stopped as I saw the girls looking at me bug eyed. "What?" I asked them.

"Ally, don't you see?" Trish asked giggling.

"See what?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at Cassidy. "She doesn't see".

"Of course she doesn't see".

"Why doesn't she see?"

"I have no idea why she doesn't see".

I cleared my throat loudly. "See WHAT?" I asked them again.

"Ally", Cassidy said. "It's clear why Austin wants to 'fake' date you. He likes you!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not possible".

Trish nodded. "Ally's right, Austin doesn't like her".

"Thank you Trish!"

"He LOVES her".

"TRISH!" I said annoyed. Why do these girls keep insisting Austin liked me? We were just friends! "Guys! Austin is just my friend! Nothing more. Nothing less".

"Riiiiight", Brooke and Cassidy grinned, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm done eating now", I said getting up from the table as the girls began to plan our 'wedding'. But before I left there, I said one more thing to them. "Besides, why would Austin ever be in love with a girl like me?"

I walked away.

* * *

**Wow! I feel like it's been forever since I have updated a story on Fanfiction! Sophomore year has just gotten started and I'm already packed with a lot of work! I'll try updating ASAP, but I have to start working on my other stories as well! Keep reviewing! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

I walked over towards the football field by myself to do my homework. It was usually quiet over at the bleacher area before the team came out to practice.

Even though I may dress up like a popular girl, I still don't want to act like one, especially the ones that never do their homework. Ugh, I can't stand people like that!

I sat on one of the highest bleachers and stack my books next to me. _Algebra homework. My favorite subject!_

As I solved the problems, I felt someone walking up behind me.

"Hey Ally".

My heart gave a leap. I would have gasped or squealed as I looked up into the brunette's gorgeous brown eyes. I felt myself blush as Dallas sat next to me.

"H-Hey Dallas", I stuttered out.

He grinned. "Doing homework out here again?" he asked.

"Again?"

The brunette chuckled lightly. "I always noticed you do your homework out here". _He noticed me?_

No words could come out of my mouth at the moment. On the inside, my heart was just ready to burst. I noticed his hand was slightly touching mine as he got closer to me, making me paralyzed.

"Ally, I'm so sorry about rejecting you before", he said softly. "The truth was, I had a girlfriend at the time, which is why I rejected you. But I had just broken up with her this morning".

As I thought back about that day he rejected me, I slowly say, "But you called me ugly and all those hurtful stuff".

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, about that...the truth is, I'm not the jerk people think I am. Whenever I'm around those popular people, I can't be nice like I really am".

"So you didn't really mean it when you called me ugly?" I asked, feeling lighter.

"Of course not", he said. "I mean, you look great now, there's no denying it". His lips brushed against my cheek. "By the way, you know about that school dance coming up next week?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to-" he was suddenly interrupted.

"HEY ALLY!"

I turned around and saw Austin with a big grin walking towards us. I couldn't help but groan a little at the bad timing he had coming, just when Dallas was about to ask me to the school dance!

For the first time, I was actually seeing Dallas under a new light. I admit, back then, I only liked him for his looks, but now I have a reason to fall for him when he opened up to me...

"Hey Aus-", I started to say but was cut off by his lips he placed on mine. My eyes widened as he pulled away quickly and sat next to me. _My first kiss..._

"Woah", Dallas suddenly said standing up. "You two are dating?"

Before I could answer, Austin said, "Yup! We sure are!" I noticed he started glaring at Dallas, who looked slightly put out at this.

"Well then, I better get going", he said. "See you later Austin. You too, Ally". He winked before walking away.

The minute Dallas was out of sight, I pushed Austin backwards.

"Really Austin?" I said a little more angrily than I had intended. "Just when he was about to ask me to the dance?!"

"He was?" Austin replied so innocently. "Well anyways, even if he did ask you, you wouldn't be going with him. Unless you wanted to be called a slut".

"What do you mean?"

Austin sighed. "Apparently, someone at the school spread a rumor that we both are dating". I rolled my eyes. I would bet anything in the world that it was Brooke and Cassidy...

"But don't worry!" Austin said quickly. "This goes even better with my plan!"

"Plan?"

"Yeah, by making Dallas think we are dating, he will want you even more! Especially when he sees you at the dance next week!"

"But Austin, Dallas isn't like that-"

"And besides, you need a few lessons", Austin winked.

"Lessons? In what?"

"Kissing".

* * *

**Yeah, I know this story wasn't updated in while, but I have been super busy with my other stories. **

**Anyways, in this chapter, we find that Dallas isn't really a bad guy. I usually don't like making him a bad guy like everyone else does for some reason...just wanted to say. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV

"Say what?" My mouth dropped to the ground.

"You heard me", Austin grinned. "You may have the looks now, but you have to be a good kisser!"

"Okay fine, who do I 'practice' with?" I air-quoted the words sarcastically.

"Me of course".

I nearly choked on air at his respond. "Say what?"

"Ally, this isn't Hannah Montana, where Miley always goes 'Say what?' ".

I rolled my eyes at him. "Austin, why do I have to practice kissing with you? Isn't it something people just know how to do naturally?"

Austin crossed his arms. "Do you want to embarrass yourself when you have your first kiss?"

"Actually, you were my first kiss, just moments before".

"Oh yeah, right".

I smiled at him. "You know what Austin? I appreciate all that you're doing, but this really isn't necessary-". I would have gasped, but I couldn't since his lips were on mine now. He sucked on my bottom lip slightly and his tongue slipped between my parted lips. I felt myself instinctively responding to him as he began to be a little more aggressive. He kissed me even harder and suddenly pulled back, almost out of breath like I was.

I touched my lips slightly before staring at the blonde boy, who was grinning at me.

"If I were to grade you, you would get an 'A' plus", he winked, making me blush a little. He turned his head sideways and raised an eyebrow. "Check it out, people are watching us".

I turned my head and felt myself turn even redder as people's mouths dropped open looking at us.

"Yeah, that's right people!" Austin shouted to the small crowd. "She's mine!"

_Mine._ I felt myself shiver a little when he said that, but it was a good shiver. It made me feel tingly on the inside, the way I felt when I had saw Dallas for the first time. Love at first-

Wait, what am I thinking?

Another shiver went up my spine as Austin put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, at the point where I could feel his body right next to mine.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I whispered to him as the crowd of people started muttering to each other.

"I'm boosting your popularity. If people know you are dating someone like me, your popularity will go up more and make Dallas want you even more", he responded.

"But Dallas isn't as bad as he seems-"

"Ally, believe me, I know all about this kind of stuff. By the school dance, he will be begging to be with you".

I sighed and shrugged. "Alright, what's my next lesson?"

* * *

3rd Person's POV (later on...)

Dallas walked to his locker by himself. To his relief, there was no more extra football practice that coach was making him do. All that training had exhausted him and he was practically at his limits. Lucky for him, his friends weren't around so at least he could finally have some time to himself.

Suddenly, a hand was put on his shoulders and he turned around.

"Hey", Dallas said politely as he recognized the boy. "What's up?"

The boy didn't smile back at him however. "Just make sure you stay away from my girl".

Dallas looked at him confusedly. "Excuse me?"

"Just stay away from her. She may be in love with you now, but I'll be sure to change that". The boy wasn't at all threatening to Dallas, who raised an eyebrow.

"Fine man, I'll back up", Dallas said with his hands up in surrender.

The boy walked away, leaving Dallas bewildered. Watching his _blonde_ hair disappear down the school hallway, Dallas turned towards the other direction and walked that way.


End file.
